


Stars

by Missmayakachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: dhr_advent, Digital Art, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmayakachan/pseuds/Missmayakachan
Summary: DHr Advent Prompt: Stars
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: D/Hr Advent 2020





	Stars




End file.
